Grace Tyler
Grace Tyler was a member of the Girl-Team at Tower Placement School. She survived the horrors of the School War and continued her education, becoming rivals with classmate Zachary Brown. An arrogant over-achiever, Tyler would sometimes find herself in academic competition with fellow over-achiever Reggan Holme. Brown and Tyler tend to despise each other with a passion, viewing each others' personalities and work ethics as nonsense. Biography Early life Grace Tyler's past is mostly unknown. According to her baby picture, taken when she was sixteen months old, she was very pretty with blue eyes and a button nose. Brown said she was the "best-looking baby", because he thought the photo was of Summer Petersen. She also has four older brothers. Her grandfather worked at the best hospital in the state, won all kinds of doctoring rewards and even has been on television. Tower Placement years Grace Tyler was presumably sent to Tower Placement School in 2008. When she completed fifth grade, she met a student named Zachary Brown, leading to an animosity that went both ways and lasted through the rest of their schooling. Of course, Brown was oblivious to the similarity. English Team Halfway through the sixth grade, Tyler found herself ranking the highest in the entire school in English. She left for two days, which she smugly revealed to Brown. Later, Tyler ruined Brown's plans of getting her and Steven Thompson together so Brown could have Summer Petersen for himself. Brown's plan backfired and Thompson misunderstood his plan, so he told everyone Brown had strong feelings for Tyler. When Brown learned of the rumor, Tyler confirmed to Brown that she hated his guts and Brown punked her by telling her he did not hate her guts and it was her face that disgusted him. Joining the Girl Scouts Apparently, Tyler joined the Girl Scouts, because after several baby pictures were posted by both Boy and Girl Scouts onto the bulletin board as a guessing game, the goal being to guess whose picture was whose as a baby, she caught Brown looking at hers. He thought it was Summer Petersen, his middle school crush, and she pointed out it was hers and mocked him for calling her the "best-looking baby". When she saw Brown writing a love poem to Summer Petersen that same day, she immediately reported this to her, causing Brown to destroy the poem in anger. When asked about the affair by Mr Garcia, he screamed "THAT GRACE NEEDS TO KEEP HER MOTHERFUCKER SHUT!!" leading to detention. Ironically, Tyler indirectly and unintentionally led Brown to achieving his fortune, which was surpassing all others. Zone of Athletes Tyler returned to complete the eighth grade. At some point, she had an argument with Brown that resulted in him calling her "desert lips". When she overheard Brown and Ms Clara arguing over a "War of 1777" paper the following day, Tyler insulted him for it when he sat down, calling him a half-wit. Brown angrily responded, telling her to "suck it, desert lips," though Tyler was not initially offended because the insult was unoriginal. At some point before this, Tyler had joined Jacob Ricker and became an unofficial member of his posse. Tyler became the captain of the junior high students on the Zone of Athletes. Not intending to win, she deliberately orchestrated her team's failure. This backfired, however, when Brown set Copper up to race with Leven by covering Tyler's mouth and pretending she approved (an idea he got from Summer Petersen). High school On Halloween in 2017, Tyler, who had dressed as a stereotypical bank robber, saw that Brown had dressed up as her. She turned the tables by suggesting that Brown had done so out of envy for her many academic achievements and to mask his own inadequacies, concluding with a claim that she pitied him. It is unknown what happened to her afterwards. Personality and traits Grace Tyler is highly intelligent, devoted, and hard-working, known for being an overachiever in Tower Placement School. As thought by Zachary Brown, she is terrible, although Tyler and Brown view each other's work as terrible. She considers Brown as a dork. Tyler enjoyed getting Brown in trouble or even putting him in embarrassing situations. Her loathing for him was such that she also liked going up to Brown and making fun of him even when she saw him. It is also implied that she was a "suck-up". Relationships Zachary Brown Grace Tyler and Zachary Brown are complete opposites to each other. From the start, Grace was Zach's archenemy. For separate reasons, both were extremely annoyed with the other. Zach was annoyed by Grace's nerdy outlook on school, obnoxious personality, perfectionism, and arrogance. Grace in turn was annoyed by Zach's own arrogance, as well as his tendency to avoid schoolwork and hatred for Mrs. Hellion. Eventually, Grace made it very clear that she hated Zach's guts, and Zach told her it was her appearance, not attitude, that disgusted him. However, it is likely this was a ploy to drop the subject (this is especially hinted by Zach's reaction afterwards). Many people suspect that Zach and Grace strive to see the bad in each other, but secretly love each other deep down. Even Reggan and Ian have come to suspect this, which makes Zach furious. Zachary dressed up as Grace for Halloween in 2015, describing her as the "worst tennis player of all time!" and thus a suitable "evil... villain". When Tyler saw him dressed as her, she turned the tables by suggesting that Brown had done so out of envy for her many academic achievements and to mask his own inadequacies, concluding with "That's depressing. You have my pity." Reggan Holme Reggan Holme is shown to have distaste for Tyler, looking down on her for the antagonism she shows his best friend Brown. However, he has been seen cooperatively working with her. Ian Freeman According to Zachary, Ian Freeman thinks Tyler is a pain. Jacob Ricker For a time, Grace had a crush on Jacob Ricker, eventually becoming a member of his posse. After being rejected, she quickly returned to her normal self and moved on. Summer Petersen Grace might be on friendly terms with Summer Petersen, as she always lets her know when someone is out to get her, though she may only act protective of Petersen to get under Brown's skin. She ruined Zachary Brown's plans of getting her and Steven Thompson together so Brown could have Petersen for himself. Brown's plan backfired and Thompson misunderstood his plan, so he told everyone Brown had strong feelings for Tyler. She also made fun of Brown and told him what he perceived as Petersen's baby picture was actually hers. When she saw Brown writing a love poem to Petersen, she immediately reported this to her, something Petersen immediately believed. Appearances * * * Category:2003 births Category:American individuals Category:Females Category:Fobbles Category:Girl-Team members Category:Members of Jacob Ricker's posse Category:Tower Placement students Category:Tyler family Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Villains